Pivotal Moment
by SignsofSam
Summary: At age fifty-two, Kurt Hummel kisses Blaine Anderson for the final time, and then must let go.


**Title:** That Pivotal Moment

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from _Glee_. I'm just borrowing them for a while. I'll returned them (mostly) unscathed soon.

**Word Count: **~900

**Spoilers/Warnings**: overall schmoop, character death, slight (very slight) spoiler for 2.16, _Original Song_

**Summary:** _A sweet, sorrowful kiss that lingers, a kiss of promise, for Kurt, the promise of Blaine waiting for him, and for Blaine, the promise that Kurt will never forget the thirty-six years they've had together._

_At age fifty-two, Kurt Hummel kisses Blaine Anderson for the final time, and then must let go._

Or, Klaine's most important kisses, starting with the one that matters most…

**Author's Notes:** I've been in a mood lately, and I'm pretty sure it's been from school. My writing sucks right now, and I'm hating everything I write. And this evolved from that. *rolls eyes* Plus, my dog's on a downward slope and it's putting me in a miserable mood (damn you arthritis!)…

The title comes from _This Kiss_ by Faith Hill, and there is one line that comes directly from _Original Song_.

-/-/-

At age seventeen, Kurt Hummel kisses Blaine Anderson for the first time, in a room at Dalton Academy, jewels and pieces of fabric spread out on a table, surrounding a tiny black casket that will hold Pavaroti's body when they lay the songbird to rest. It's a first kiss, somewhat sloppy and awkward, but there's passion there, and that's really all that matters. Kurt can remember the way his hand pressed against Blaine's stubble on his cheek, and he can remember the way Blaine watched him as he said, "You move me, Kurt."

It's a perfect first kiss.

At age eighteen, Kurt Hummel kisses Blaine Anderson on the dance floor at his Senior Prom. They are pressed close, dancing to Adele's _Someone Like You_, and Blaine's murmuring the words as they move slowly. The kiss is soft—the most simple, the barest touch of lips when Kurt looks at Blaine and Blaine looks at Kurt—and it's far from anything steamy, but it's their most cherished moment of prom, captured in a photo by Shuester (who's a chaperone), and a photo that will later hang on the wall in their New York apartment.

At age twenty, Kurt Hummel kisses Blaine Anderson when his boyfriend arrives at his and Rachel's teeny, tiny cramped fifth floor walk-up apartment in New York City. It's Blaine's sophomore year at Columbia, and he's allowed to live off-campus now. Soon, it will be he and Kurt in this apartment as Rachel moves on, and this is their official first-kiss-in-the-apartment kiss.

It's tongue and lips and teeth and oh so, so good.

At age twenty-five, Kurt Hummel kisses Blaine Anderson at their wedding. It's small and intimate (something Kurt never in a million years thought his wedding would be), and they're surrounded by the friends and family that matter most. Finn is Kurt's best man, and Wes is Blaine's, and they stand and wait nervously until the woman officiating the ceremony says, "By the power invested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and husband" and commands them to kiss one another. This kiss is sweet, more demure than _anything_ Kurt and Blaine have done for many, _many_ years, but it's perfect for the moment. They cling to one another, Blaine's hands on Kurt's shoulders, Kurt's hands on Blaine's neck and jaw, as they're friends and family clap and hoot (and Kurt's pretty sure Wes says _finally_, but he's too busy sucking face with his husband (_legally!)_ to care about who actually says it).

The picture of this kiss goes beside the one of the Prom kiss on their wall.

At age twenty-nine, Kurt Hummel kisses Blaine Anderson as they stand over their daughter's crib. The kiss _is _just a press of their lips, and to Kurt, it's a 'we're-finally-fathers' kiss. They've been waiting for this moment for so long, and now they have what they've wanted—a daughter, the start of a family of their own. Later on, there will be time for something more intimate, for something more than just lips, but for now, this kiss is all they need.

At age thirty-five, Kurt Hummel kisses Blaine Anderson frantically as his hands slip between them, hurriedly undoing the buttons on Blaine's dress shirt. They've got an hour before Abby's home from kindergarten and Blaine goes to pick up Riley from daycare, and they haven't had sex in a week. Kurt shifts his attention to Blaine's neck, sucking and biting on the juncture of his neck and collar bone, leaving a dark mark that's sure to be there in the morning. Blaine whines, shoving his shirt off and pulling Kurt's over his head.

"Hurry," he murmurs, and Kurt grin's wickedly. _As if he needs to be told_.

At age forty-five, Kurt Hummel kisses Blaine Anderson at the celebration of their twentieth wedding anniversary. Their children groan, Wes and Finn hoot, and David's behind them making kissey noises. They can hear nothing but the pounding of their hearts. The kiss evolves into hands and bodies and something less than discrete, but nobody says anything, just excited and happy that their friends, their sons, their brothers, have made it so long.

Twenty years, and the kisses are still wonderful.

At age fifty-two, Kurt Hummel kisses Blaine Anderson as he lies in a hospital bed. They've known the end was coming, and now they know that this is it. Abby sits on the side of his hospital bed, they twenty-two-year-old murmuring stories about the past in her father's ear, seventeen-year-old Riley standing close by, their always strong boy almost ready to crumble. Kurt's not sure how he's going to get on without Blaine, how he's going to finish raising their children and how he's going to keep surviving, but Blaine's already told him he will. When he reaches his hand out, Kurt grips it as tight as he can, pressing a soft kiss to the middle knuckle. He leans forward, and kisses his cheek, and finally, his mouth. A sweet, sorrowful kiss that lingers, a kiss of promise, for Kurt, the promise of Blaine waiting for him, and for Blaine, the promise that Kurt will never forget the thirty-six years they've had together.

At age fifty-two, Kurt Hummel kisses Blaine Anderson for the final time, and then must let go.


End file.
